


Swipe Who

by SKDMHG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKDMHG/pseuds/SKDMHG
Summary: Hermione fed up with the dating scene in the magical world, decides one night to do it the muggle way - TINDER!!





	Swipe Who

All I could think about in the moment was the way I felt when all my friends around me had their arms wrapped around significant other or loved one. The horrible nagging feeling of desperation and loneliness. That night I did something that was so out of character for me, I signed up on this muggle site my friend Samantha from my muggle school told me about called Tinder. She told me she met quite a few lovely men on there. So it was my time to shine.

I didn't want to reveal my real identity so I signed up as Mia, a few weeks went by and I spoke to a few men but most of them were repulsive and were only there for sexual favours, not that I minded Sex but dammit can’t they woo the girl a bit before.  When I was finally ready to give up and delete the application I swiped right on the an intriguing man Malcolm, He didn't have a photo which I been an immediate swipe left but he had the most amazing bio write up.

 

“ _ Englishman, Terrible Comedian, Over 6ft and prefer to be big spoon. Godfather of two Princesses and have been awarded best hair.” _

 

_ ★★★★ “Perfect Gentleman” - Anonymous Tinder woman _

_ ★★★★★ “ Can make 50 shades of Grey seem as tame as the teletubbies” - Anonymous Tinder woman _

_ ★ “ Stop asking me for a review you weirdo”- Anonymous Tinder woman _

_ ★★★★★ “ My Little Dragon is a star and the sweetest boy ever” - Malcolm’s Mum _

 

I instantly swiped right and IT WAS A MATCH!!

But I didn't want to get my hopes too high so I get surfing and then Malcolm messaged me, Boy is he fast!


End file.
